1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-fastening system and to an associated cable support, especially for aeronautic construction.
2. Discussion of the Background
In an aircraft, it is known to use a cable support provided on the one hand with a structure inside which the supported cables are housed and on the other hand with a cover that encloses and maintains the cable assembly housed in the structure.
As an example, the structure is a profiled structure provided with a base plane, on one side of which there extend longitudinal walls perpendicular to the base and parallel to one another. Two neighboring longitudinal walls therefore form a throat (“channel” in English) intended to serve as the cable housing.
Each channel can be equipped with a cover, or else the same cover can cover a plurality of channels. As an example, each cover is maintained by a self-locking serrated rack system. Such a system is provided with a serrated rack, made of synthetic material, for example, extending from the base of the structure toward the open side of the channel. The cover is then provided with an aperture dimensioned in such a way that the serrated rack of synthetic material can pass through the aperture in one direction but not in the other. It is understood that the serrated rack is oriented in such a way that the cover can be displaced toward the bottom of the channel, or in other words toward the base of the structure.
The known cable support structure are generally made of metal. Such a support provides of diverse functions. Firstly it supports and mechanically protects cables and/or cable harnesses. By virtue of the presence of a plurality of channels, it also achieves physical separation of diverse cables. The cable support also provides heat removal by conduction and protection of the cables from electromagnetic interferences to which they may be exposed. In particular, this latter function obviates the need for excessive shielding of the cables.
Such cable supports nevertheless suffer from several disadvantages. Firstly it is noted that a plurality of serrated racks has to be provided inside the channels to maintain a corresponding cover in each case. These structures also lack flexibility. In fact, the profile used is a rigid profile, and when the cable route includes a zone that is not straight, the cables are therefore made to pass more or less openly between two cable supports. In such zones, the cables are then exposed to external electromagnetic interferences.